warrobotsfandomcom-20200223-history
War Robots Wiki:Beginners' Index to War Robots
Notice: this page is in a big need of a refurbishment and is being worked on, so this guide is no longer viable. Sorry for the inconvenience. Welcome to the Beginners' Guide! For the purpose of these guides we have classified beginner as the portion of the game up to Player Level 20. This guide will outline what beginners should focus on purchasing at the start of the game. This guide focuses mainly on close range combat, as sniping and medium range combat is generally only viable once you get a stable of close range robots and have the 4th Hangar slot unlocked. If there are any terms used in this article you are unsure of please consult the Glossary. __TOC__ Early Upgrades Starting Equipment All players start the game with 100,000 Silver, 100 Gold, a single Hangar slot, and a level 1 Destrier equipped with a level 1 Spiral and a level 1 Molot. 2nd Hangar Slot Most players will want to purchase 2 Punishers for the Destrier and upgrade them to level 2 as soon as possible. Unlocking the second hangar slot and purchasing a Cossack will increase the player's chance of surviving until the end of each battle substantially. Both the Destrier and Cossack can be upgraded to level 2 now. The purchase of a Punisher T and upgrading it to level 2 is a good option for the Cossack. The Punisher T is generally considered the better option than the Molot T as it has higher damage and the Cossack's speed allows it to close to firing range quickly. The player can then concentrate on upgrading their robots' weapons (up to about level 4) until they can afford to unlock the 3rd hangar slot and purchase their first medium Robot. 3rd Hangar Slot Which of the medium robots the player choose first is debatable. Going with the Gl. Patton 4x Molot or 4x Punishers has the advantage of only having to purchase one light weapon. Either combination can be deadly to Destriers and Cossacks, the Molots does give you an advantage of range at the cost of the Punishers very high damage at under 200m. If in doubt the Molots are a safe bet for the slower Patton. Continue upgrading your weapons to level 4 and your Robots to level 2. Note: it is important that you don't upgrade your robots and weapons too high at this stage or you will start to face stronger and better equipped enemies. It is also important to keep your weapons at least two levels above the level of your robots, this keeps a good balance between firepower and durability. Your second medium robot will replace your Destrier so a Vityaz can make good use of the Destrier's already upgraded Punishers and you will already have a Thunder (which comes with the Vityaz) to make it your primary close range specialist (knife fighter). A Natasha or Leo is an other good choice if you have a bit more silver. With Thunder , and Pinata , this setup will serve you very good. If you don't have enough silver for Natasha and Leo, you can buy another Patton or Vityaz. Pinatas for your Vityaz is a worthy upgrade from the Punishers. You will be saving for your 4th hangar slot so it is important that you don't spend any gold until you have secured it. 4th Hangar Slot You should achieve your 4th hangar slot at around player level 20. Your workshop will also unlock at level 12. We consider this the end of the beginner stage of the game; and the end of the scope of this guide. General tips # Think careful when choosing a Pilot name as name changes made after your 2 free ones will cost 500 AU ( Gold). # You start the game with a Destrier. Resist the temptation to purchase another one. There will be many robots that are much better available soon enough. # It is recommended to purchase a Cossack as soon as you can afford one. This is a very useful robot and will serve you well for a substantial part of the game. It is a fast robot with the ability to jump which makes it a natural choice for beacon capturing. # When the Gl. Patton becomes available it is a good choice for your first Medium Robot as it uses 4 light weapons and you should already have a couple partially upgraded on your Destrier. The Patton has low amounts of health but makes up with huge amounts of firepower. As the in-game quote states, this "Universal Warrior" can suppress nearby robots with four Punishers, send robots scrambling for cover from the hard hitting and long ranged shots of the Molots, pummel close ranged warriors from afar with four Pins, or blast a hole in any health bar with the terrifying presence of four Pinatas. # The Vityaz is good choices for an early medium robot purchase when you can equip it with a Thunder. # Don't upgrade your robots past level 2 until you have upgraded your weapons. Weapon upgrades should always take priority. You should aim to keep weapons at least 2 levels above your robot level. # Enable lock target in setting to lock on to someone, and system won't switch to target that you don't want to shoot at. Spending Gold Prior to the Workshop 2.0 update, Gold was the game's premium currency. Each time you go up a Player level, you earn 50 Gold (and 50,000 Silver). You also can receive Medals and complete Tasks in battles which earn you Gold (and Silver). While tempting, it is not advisable to spend gold speeding up upgrades or buying premium robots or weapons until you have unlocked your 5th hangar slot. All other Gold purchases, i.e. paint jobs, silver, clan capacity, and the aforementioned speedups, are irrelevant until you have all 5 slots. List of Gold Purchases # 2nd Hangar slot for 5,000 silver. # 3rd Hangar slot for 100 gold. # 4th Hangar slot for 1,000 gold. # 5th Hangar slot for 5,000 gold - this is without a doubt the most important purchase in the game, as suddenly you can diversify your hangar and include medium ranged support robots. # Paint Jobs, Silver, etc. At this point in the game, gold is all but useless except for these few things. If you want to maximize your efficiency, you can pour all of your gold into silver to improve your workshop's efficiency. If you are in a clan, you can instead use your excess gold to improve your clan's maximum members. Other Useful Guides We have put together a list of the most popular information requested by new players of War Robots! This information is provided by experienced players who have taken the time to test various combinations of Robots and Weapons. However, these are only recommendations and you should experiment yourself to find out what works for you and your style of play. The guides are generally written with the assumption that the player will be leveling up naturally and will be earning Gold as they go. Of course you can always buy Gold or pay for Premium using in game purchases to get a head start and avoid some of the early grinding. Quick-Start Guides Confused about which Robots and Weapons to purchase? Should you spend precious Gold on that extra hangar slot or a fancy new Weapon or Robot? Or perhaps you just want to know what those Beacons are all about? Then these are the pages that will answer your questions and get you up and running quickly. * Beacons and why they are so essential * How to use cover effectively * Combat roles War Robots Meta Knife fighting, Tarancilot, Camping? Every game has its share of acronyms, abbreviations, slang terms, and meta. The glossary lists the most common terms that show up on this Wiki and in the user Forums. The clan page has a listing of the currently known major clans. *Glossary *FAQ *Clans *Squad Strategy Guides Corner shoot, pre-aim, let enemy running into rockets Category:Guide Archive